The present invention relates generally to the field of electronic communication, and more particularly to providing temporary contact information and communication channels to prevent the misuse of contact information.
Contact information may be shared frequently and for various purposes. Individuals often need to give their mobile number, e-mail address, or other contact information to a recipient for a temporary or limited purpose. Temporary or limited purposes may include one-time communications, orders for a product or service, providing contact information for deliveries, etc.